


The Best Christmas

by cheollierie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chan and Tzuyu are the bestest cousins, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Family, Hoshi is a good boy, M/M, Mina and Mingyu are twins, Not everyone is mentioned sorry, Vernon and Joshua are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheollierie/pseuds/cheollierie
Summary: Where it’s Christmas Eve and Wonwoo is lonely, missing his significant other and the rest of his family.~Soonwoo and Family Christmas au
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Best Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! I really hope you like what I’ve written for this au as it’s my first au ever! 
> 
> Please don’t be shy and comment your opinions.

Where it’s Christmas Eve and Wonwoo is lonely, missing his significant other and the rest of his family.

~

It was snowing like crazy in Seoul, South Korea on December 24th and Wonwoo was inside alone, wrapped up in blankets while reading a book.

He wasn’t used to it being so quiet when all the previous years he had people around him but this year was different.

He missed seeing his siblings come over to his house for Christmas. He missed hearing his nieces and nephews laughter and joy fill the room. What he missed most of all was his parents and their traditional Christmas food, that his mom began preparing two days before the 25th.

Normally when his family wasn’t able to come he’d still have someone to spend Christmas with but that person had been gone for months and Wonwoo knew that they would not be back at home with him for Christmas. 

Sighing, he got up and closed his book. He then travelled to his kitchen and began making hot chocolate for himself. 

Once he finished the beverage, he headed back to his comfortable spot on the floor with his blankets spread out everywhere. Instead of going back to his book, Wonwoo just sat there staring at his Christmas tree that he had put up weeks ago. 

Underneath the tree Wonwoo had put a ton of gifts for all of his family. That of course was set up before he was told that they couldn’t make it this year due to car troubles. 

Wonwoo thought that car troubles was not a good enough excuse especially since his family home had at-least two other cars there but apparently his brothers cars weren’t working either. 

Wonwoo would normally just pack up his gifts and throw them into his car trunk and begin his 8 hour journey to his parents house but unfortunately his car actually was broken down due to all the snow and he definitely wasn’t going to go on a bus with all his expensive gifts. So he just accepted that fate didn’t want him together with the ones he loved the most for Christmas.

Hours had passed at it was now night time on Christmas Eve. Wonwoo had stayed in the same place for almost the entire day, since he wasn’t feeling the Christmas spirit anymore. 

It was nearing midnight meaning that it was soon Christmas Day but he shook that off and began cleaning up his living room before heading up to his large and empty bedroom.

Diving under the covers of his blankets and wrapping himself over and over in them was one way to keep himself entertained. So he did just that. After messing up his bed and hair he actually decided to go to sleep, hugging his boyfriends tiger plush tightly.

~

What Wonwoo didn’t know was that his family lied to him. They actually were on their way to his house but with Soonyoung traveling with them. 

Soonyoung had been in Los Angeles for 5 months because he was filming something for his job as a performer causing him to be apart from the love of his life for a really long time. So he decided to surprise his boyfriend for Christmas since it was his favorite holiday.

Soonyoung actually called Wonwoo’s parents telling them not to go to his house until Wonwoo went to bed.

So here they all were standing outside of Wonwoo’s home at one in the morning, waiting for Soonyoung to open up the front door.

They all walked inside slowly carrying hundreds of things in their hands. Three of them being sleeping children and two giant boiled chickens.

Soonyoung grabbed two of the sleeping children and headed up to the guest room. He quickly laid them down and ran off to get the last sleeping child. 

There were two more kids.... actually teenagers there but they are too old apparently to fall asleep so early, so those two helped their grandparents carry the food in.

Wonwoo’s brothers and sister were carrying suitcases inside. While his siblings significant other, Jeonghan, began parking everyone’s respective cars once everything was taken out of them.

Soonyoung looked around at the progress everyone was making and had a satisfied look on his face, clearly proud of his amazing idea.

So he excused himself from the rest of the family and ran upstairs to his shared room with Wonwoo.

Slowly poking his head in, Soonyoung finally opened the bedroom door after making sure Wonwoo was actually asleep. He smiled at his boyfriend who looked absolutely adorable with his cheeks squished on to his tiger pillows. 

Soonyoung quietly tiptoed over to Wonwoo and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before grabbing some blankets for the kids. 

~

It was now Christmas morning! Everyone was awake and downstairs watching tv or helping to make breakfast. 

Wonwoo on the other hand was still upstairs in his bed sleeping. Well he was sleeping up until he heard screaming from downstairs.

Groaning Wonwoo slowly got up and crawled downstairs, only to see his whole family having fun.

“Surprise honey!” Mrs Jeon shouted while stirring the pancake batter.

Soon after more people came rushing in and hugged Wonwoo after screaming suprise.

He was shocked to say the least but he was extremely happy. 

“Uncle, can we open presents now?” his nephew Chan asked

Wonwoo nodded and ran off with his five nieces and nephews, heading towards the Christmas tree that now had at least 100 gifts underneath it.

The eldest niece, Nayeon, opened her gift first. She got a new MacBook since she was now a senior in highschool. 

Seungcheol, Wonwoo’s eldest brother who also happens to be Nayeons dad,laughed at her reaction and began filming the rest of the kids opening their gifts.

Chan figured that he should get his next, so he took up Wonwoo’s gift to him and began trying to tear through the wrapping paper.

After atleast five minutes of struggling Wonwoo decided to help his nephew and opened it for him. Since Chan recently became a huge lego fan, Wonwoo bought him three sets to build! 

Jeonghan, Wonwoo’s brother-in-law and Seungcheol’s husband, began groaning knowing that he was going to have to help Chan build all of those legos which didn’t sound like fun at all to him. 

Next to open their gift was Hansol, who was Mina’s (Wonwoo’s younger sister) son. He slowly opened his gift but once he opened it he began smiling like crazy. It was clothes and hats that he’s been pestering all his uncles for. So he ran into Wonwoo’s arms and gave him a fat kiss on the cheek before running off to show his mom what he had gotten so far. 

Seungcheol was delighted that everyone was happy with their gifts so farespecially since he was the one who handed out the shopping lists via email to everyone three months in advance. 

While the others began opening their gifts, Soonyoung kicked open the front door carrying bags of wrapped gifts that he had bought in California with a huge smile on his face.

“Babe... I’m back~” he shouted out while setting down his bag of gifts for everyone. 

Wonwoo got up instantly and ran to the entrance of the house looking for his boyfriend. 

Soonyoung jumped on his back from behind and squished their cheeks together. Wonwoo had never smiled that much the whole year well except for when he was with his other family members a few minutes ago.

Soonyoung began attacking Wonwoo with kisses all over his face and tons of hugs aswell.

Wonwoo was crying while Soonyoung was still kissing his whole face nonstop. 

“Oh come on, I just wanted to get my phone and you guys are being lovey dovey right infront of me! Uncles... you guys know I just broke up with my girlfriend.” said Jisoo, Mina’s eldest son, with a pout.

Both of them began laughing at him, while he just rolled his eyes and began muttering about how he wishes he wasn’t here right now and what not. 

Wonwoo knows Jisoo doesn’t mean it, well he won’t mean it after seeing what both of his uncles had gotten him for his Christmas/ 16th birthday gift. Yes he doesn’t get gifts for his birthday since he’s born right after Christmas. How unfortunate for him :(

~

The whole day was like a Christmas dream to Wonwoo. Having his whole family over was the best thing he could’ve gotten this Christmas.

He began smiling to himself while helping Tzuyu, Mingyu’s only child, clean up all the wrapping paper. 

The whole family had just finished eating Mrs Jeon’s cooking. So now everyone was cleaning up since tomorrow was the last day left of family Christmas fun!

Nayeon and Jisoo as usual were not helping out and hung around the Christmas tree, instagramming their gifts and taking pictures together.

Tzuyu stopped cleaning and began playing with one of Chan’s toys in the corner while Chan was playing with Unlce Soonyoung outside in the snow. Hansol on the other hand was attached to his uncle, Seungcheol, like glue. 

“Sollie~ Can you please get off of my leg, I need to walk honey” Seungcheol begged the little boy to let go but nothing was gonna get Hansol off of his favorite uncle.

“Nuh-uh I love hugging uncle Cheollie, we are twins so we have to be together! You can’t get rid of me even if you try!” 

Mina was secretly recording the whole interaction between her youngest son and her older brother. Oh how she wished they’d stay that size forever and not turn into icky teenage boys just like how Jisoo had changed from her little gentleman to a very sarcastic moody teen. 

Mingyu was helping his parents clean up the kitchen while checking on his daughter every minute or so. 

Wonwoo had now headed outside to play with Chan and Soonyoung in the snow. Who were quite occupied in building snowmen of the whole family.

~

It was nearing midnight, meaning Christmas Day was over and everyone had to leave tomorrow evening.

Of course they’d all see each other again on December 30th to bring in the New Years together but Wonwoo would still miss having them stay over all night since once it passed 1 am everyone went back to their homes.

Everyone headed to bed except for Jisoo, Nayeon and Hansol who said they’d stay up and watch movies on Nayeons new laptop, which Seungcheol did not support since it was strictly only for school but he let it slide because he’s the coolest daduncle ever.

“Hansol you’re only nine years old, why are you staying up with the older ones?” Mr Jeon asked his grandson.

“Silly grandpa, I’m old enough to stay up past 12 o’clock, I’m no longer a baby!” 

With that he ran off to where Jisoo and Nayeon were sitting ignoring his mother who was calling him to go back to the guest room where Tzuyu and Chan were staying in.

“Tzuyu wanna sneak downstairs when all the adults are sleeping, so we can watch movies with the others?” Chan asked his cousin who was lying down on the other side of his bed.

She nodded with a huge smile, but immediately began pretending that she was sleeping once she heard her father and uncles laughter from outside the door. Chan heard his dads laughing too so he hid under the blanket pretending to be asleep aswell. Both of them trying not to giggle while staring at each other. 

Mina walked into the room and tucked Tzuyu and Chan into their shared bed, leaving kisses on their foreheads before closing the door and going to the room she had to share with her parents.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung were in their room getting ready for bed. Both of them laid down on their respective sides tucking themselves into the bed and trying to get comfortable. 

“Wonnie, why aren’t you hugging meeee?” Soonyoung questioned him while poking his sides repeatedly.

Wonwoo squirmed and then turned around to face his boyfriend who was pouting. Wonwoo began laughing and wrapped a leg around the other male and wrapped his arms around the others body, giving him an embrace. 

Soonyoung smiled into the others body warmth and began hugging him back. He then pushed Wonwoo off of him and ran to his bag pulling out two wrapped boxes. Jumping back onto the bed, he shoved both of them into his boyfriends hands. 

Confused, he took them and opened up the first box. It was a pair of bracelets that had the initials S and W hanging off of the both of them, also hanging off of it was a tiger and a book.

Wonwoo smiled at Soonyoung and gave him a quick peck on the lips before having him put on the bracelet for him. Once they both had their matching bracelets on, Wonwoo couldn’t stop smiling at it.

“I got these custom made at this Jewelry store I found in LA, I hope you like it! I wasn’t sure if you wanted matching rings or bracelets so I just went with the safer option” he babbled on.

Wonwoo cut him off with another kiss but this time it lasted a little longer. 

“I love it Soonyoung, thank you for thinking of getting me something while you were gone” 

Soonyoung smiled and then pushed the last box into Wonwoo’s hands. So Wonwoo began opening the last gift. It turned out to be the last two books that was written by Wonwoo’s favorite author before he died.

Wonwoo basically jumped on his boyfriends and began littering his face with kisses. He was extremely grateful for the books especially since these were the two books he was missing from his collection. 

At that moment Wonwoo knew that he was the luckiest man on earth to have Soonyoung as his lover. He loved how his boyfriend didn’t really care for books but still knew what books he’d been missing from his shelf. He loves that his boyfriend cares and treasures the little things that Wonwoo would normally just forget or throw away. Soonyoung is the best gift he’s gotten in his entire life.

That night the two of them fell asleep in a very tight embrace with a tiger pillow being squished in between them.

~

In Wonwoo’s books this was definitely his favorite Christmas by far. He enjoyed being around the ones he loved the most and he loved having Soonyoung with him aswell.

~

Extras  ⬇️

Tzuyu and Chan’s mission was a success and they were able to watch movies with their older cousins after all.

Jeonghan ended up loving legos and may or may not have stolen Chan’s legos for himself.

Seungcheol and Nayeon now have daddy daughter study sessions while Hansol sits and watches them work.

Mr and Mrs Jeon now have handed off cooking to Mingyu and Mina for the next Christmases to come. 

Jisoo now has a new girlfriend but they broke up after a day sadly. Will he ever have luck with the ladies? Probably not. 

Hansol is now a fashion icon in the fourth grade and made a new best friend named Minghao who was quite the fashionista himself. He thanks his uncle Seungcheol for buying him the clothes that he did on Christmas because now he’s the IT boy. 

Mina is tired of being around so many men all the time so she took a whole week away and hung out with her female university friends. Unfortunately Mingyu,her twin brother, decided to join her week long break and left Tzuyu at Jeongcheol’s home.

Soonyoung decided to take a huge jump and propose to Wonwoo. They are now fiancées.

Chan and Tzuyu had a fight and somehow dragged Nayeon and Jisoo into the boxing ring aswell. Hansol is now the only cousin that is holding them together. 

Wonwoo kidnapped Jisoo and took him to a party when Mina was gone for the week. Jisoo now has a favorite uncle. 

They all lived happily but chaoticly after.

The End :D

**Author's Note:**

> So how’d you like it? I’m actually really proud of myself for finishing this as I procrastinate on everything haha. Also sorry for it not being longer :(  
> Merry Christmas 🎄


End file.
